Whitney "Whit" Malwulf
Personality Whit is very loving and open-minded, so he's quite easy to get along with and has a great sense of humor. He also has quite the imagination and tends to ramble on about most things. Plus, he is not much of a morning person and tends to sleep in a lot. Appearance Clothing Whit loathes shopping for clothes, so he mostly wears what's given to him. His favorite being a simple breezy white t-shirt with a blue tie, a pair of black jeans and blue strapped sneakers. On his face lies a pair of black glasses with slightly dirty lenses and he has a row of studs in his left ear that represent the rainbow. Looks Hair Color: Whit has dirty blonde hair, literally. Hair Style: Whit has so much hair that he has to constantly wear in a short pony-tail. Skin Color: Whit's skin is slightly tan due to being outside a lot. Eye Color: Whit's eye change colors based on his mood. Due to being happy most of the time, they're yellow. Height: Whit is five foot three inches tall. Weight: Whit weighs at least two hundred and ten pounds. Some due to laziness, but most from unintentional muscle. Whit's Family Skylar: Whit's father and the head of the family. Whit hasn't seen his father in a long time due to being away at school. Regardless, he and his father don't have much of a relationship due to a lack of shared interests. Leigh: Whit's mother and a positive influence in his life. Whit adores his mother a lot and visits her often when off from school. She feels he's a bit too attached to her but appreciates his love. Whit has six siblings, four older and two younger. Though that doesn't mean much as they were all born the same day. Summer: Whit's oldest brother who's away due to a student exchange program. Whit and his brother don't have the best relationship, it's mostly a rivalry. Bloom: Whit's oldest sister who's advanced to college early on a scholarship. Whit and she are pretty much best friends and hang out when they can. Connie: Whit's other older sister who's away touring college campuses. Connie loves teasing Whit and though he doesn't mind it, wishes she would ease up on it. Terrence: Whit's other older brother who's training in the military. Whit has mixed feelings about it, but won't say anything. Terrence finds his brother adorable. Amber: Whit's younger sister who's lives life to the extreme. Whit wishes she would slow down, but that doesn't stop him from getting roped in sometimes. and,' Beezer': Whit's younger brother who was cursed to live without a body. Whit finds it annoying whenever Beezer arrives without warning, though Beezer himself finds it slightly funny. Relationships Friends: Samuel, Whit's best friend since pre-k and his first crush. The two have since decided to remain friends and have tons of fun whenever they're free. And, Airen, a singer who Whit once wrote a song for. The two talk over the phone frequently and Whit enjoys it, though he feels she should hire a pro. Rival: Pearl, the most popular student in school who views Whit as a threat to said popularity due to a close tie for president. Whit only plays along to make her feel better and doesn't really care otherwise. Abilities Abilities: Due to being on the track team, Whit boasts some impressive running speed. He's also adept at management and regularly plans upon plans upon more plans. Lastly, he's very flexible, being able to contort his body into almost any shape or position he wants. Special Ability: Whit is able to assume a full wolf form or even a werewolf form. This is due to being a descendant of a famous werewolf from his home planet of Leon. Weaknesses: Whit doesn't handle unexpected changes or stress very well. He's also deathly afraid of large bodies of water due to almost drowning as a kid. Lastly, he gets light-headed and dizzy easily due to doing so much at once, so he frequently needs to rest. Home Planet Whit and his family come from the planet of Leon. A planet where the citizens were revered on Mobius for inspiring the concept and creation of many fairytales. Whit's family are the descendants of Howl, the inspiration for the Big Bad Wolf known from classic fairytales such as Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs. This fact has led to many cases of teasing towards Whit, most of which he's fine with but it's starting to annoy him more as time goes on. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+